


Sad Nerd Club

by Quinnoxtheshade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: For Science!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robotics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoxtheshade/pseuds/Quinnoxtheshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alpys needs help with Mettaton's new body and she calls the only other scientist she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Nerd Club

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left this first chapter pretty open-ended because I'm not sure how I'm going to go about this sort yet.

"Lazybones !"  
Papyrus's voice pierced through the quiet woods and effectively woke Sans from his nap.  
"Sans, this is the third time today ! What if human comes by ?"  
"Sorry, Paps. I'm just bone-tired."  
"Puns will not get you out of this, brother ! I can SEE RIGHT THROUGH what you're attempting to do."  
Sans looked up at his younger brother from his spot at his post.   
"Was that a—?"  
"NYEH HEH HEH. I, the great Papyrus, can also make japes ! But back to serious matters !"  
Papyrus put a hand on his hip bone,   
"How am I supposed to efficiently recalibrate my puzzles if I am constantly checking up on you, brother ?"  
"Don't worry about it, Paps. No human could get past your puzzles anyway."  
The taller skeleton put his free hand to his mouth in thought.   
"You are correct...my puzzles are magnificent. But don't think this means you can nap all day ! You still need a job, Sans !"  
"My stands in Waterfall and Hotland don't count ?"  
"No ! You just sleep there or slip off to that grease trap called Grillby's !"  
Papyrus's rant kept on as Sans's jacket pocket started to vibrate.   
No one but Papyrus ever called him. Confused, He pulled out his phone to check the screen. It was Alphys.   
"S—Sans ?"  
"Hey, Alphys."  
"Oh thank goodness, Sans ! I hadn't called this number in so long I was worried that you'd changed it. Anyway, I called because I—um IcalledbecauseIneedhelpwithMettaton'sbodyandyouretheonlypersonIknewtoaskandididntwanttoatfirstsinceyou'vebeenawayfromthelabforsolong—butUndynesaidthat—"  
"Alphys !"  
The phone line was quiet for a second.  
"You know robotics ain't my forte, right ?"  
"Yes, of course ! But with your basic understanding of it, I thought maybe I   c—c—ould tea—teach you ?"  
"You know what, Alphys ? That sounds perfect."  
Sans cast a look at the taller skeleton who seemed to have started pacing during his harangue and had created quite the trench in the snow.   
"Paps is losing his skull over here. He'll be happy to know that I have something to do besides sleep."  
"G—great !"  
"When do I start ?"

Sans would have normally never accepted. Let's be honest, Sans didn't like putting forth effort but it would make Papyrus happy and Alphys wasn't one to ask for help. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so feedback is especially important !  
> Nothing is set in stone so ideas are welcome also.


End file.
